


百粉福利

by ALICE1214



Category: Guardian-Disguiser
Genre: F/M, 楼春
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICE1214/pseuds/ALICE1214





	百粉福利

明楼把汪曼春抱起当到副驾驶上，自己则回到驾驶座开着车扬长而去。

一路上，汪曼春嘴微微翘着，右手抚摸着左手中指的钻戒。钻戒的款式很经典，那是她们那个年代的名媛最时兴的订婚戒。

明楼看汪曼春一直盯着那枚戒指，说道：“这钻戒不是原来的那一枚了。”

汪曼春看着明楼，又看看手中的戒指。

“在巴黎的时候，我特意拜托了我一位设计师朋友，设计了一枚戒指。我当时想，我回国后，一定要向你求婚。可是，那枚戒指被我藏了十年，它也没戴在你手上。”明楼看了看汪曼春的戒指，“现在你这枚戒指，是我根据那枚戒指的样式复制出来的。不是现在的时兴款了。”

“师哥，我不要什么新款式，我最喜欢的就是你那时定的那款。”

很快，汽车驶入谭公馆。

“怎么这么快就回来了？”汪曼春觉得比去的时候快多了（明长官：当然是快点回来办事啦。），“张妈，吴妈她们去哪儿了？”

“我让她们回保姆房休息了。”明楼答道。（我是不会让人搅乱我的好事的！）

“嗬，管家也不在……”汪曼春走进去，发现家里空无一人。谭公馆的佣人，管家和主人是不住在一间屋子里的，佣人另有住处。

明楼将汪曼春打横抱起，直接往卧室走去。

“师哥你要干嘛？！”汪曼春吓了一跳。

“当然是要办你呀！”明楼推开卧室门，走进去，把汪曼春丢在床上，“曼春，你说过的。等爸爸走了以后我怎么办你都行。今天我向你求婚了，那……明太太，你是不是应该提前履行一下夫妻义务啦？”

汪曼春笑了，从床上起身。她坐在床边，看着明楼，“师哥……你干嘛这么着急呀！”

听着汪曼春这慵慵懒懒的声音，明楼抱着汪曼春，寻找裙子的拉链。汪曼春咯咯地笑，窝在明楼怀里解开他衬衫的纽扣，“真是的……不急在这一时半会儿嘛……”

“一时半会儿？”明楼捏着汪曼春的下巴尖，“咱们多久没做了？一个月？两个月？……我可是有差不多半年没碰过你了吧！”唰啦一下，汪曼春身上的裙子被明楼褪得一干二净。

“你在巴黎十年，我们分开了十年……我也没见你这么着急。”汪曼春把明楼的白衬衫扔到地上，开始解他的皮带。金属扣咔嗒一声响的同时，汪曼春胸前的那片Bra被明楼以完美的弧度丢在一边，汪曼春也被重新丢回床上。

“啊……”这么直直地丢下，汪曼春吓了一大跳，“师哥你……”

“宝贝儿……”明楼压在汪曼春的身上，眼睛扫过身下的玉体，觉得自己越来越兴奋，身体里的热流都往一处走，下身硬邦邦的。明楼在她耳边呼出潮湿的气息，“你这半年来天天睡我旁边我却只能看不能动……我不是柳下惠，我这里憋的慌……”

“我看得出来……”汪曼春扫向明楼那处，笑了笑，还恶趣味地往那里蹭了蹭，“我知道……它想要了。”

明楼松开汪曼春，把西裤和内裤一并脱了，那紫色的粗壮弹了出来，前端溢出亮晶晶的液体。他重新压在汪曼春身上，大手在她的腰腹那里不停的划过。

“唔……”汪曼春开始低低地呻吟，随着明楼滚烫的手在游移，汪曼春也觉得她的身子越发滚烫起来，皮肤都呈现出粉粉的颜色。明楼的手渐渐往上探，轻轻的揉捏着那片柔软，指尖还是不是的掠过那颗红豆。

“唔……”汪曼春轻轻地喘着，原本抓着床单的手攀上了明楼的背。  
“呵……”明楼在她耳边吹气，“这么敏感……”明楼握着汪曼春的腰肢，向下将胸前的一片柔软纳入口中。舌尖围着那颗红豆绕着圈圈，一会儿又吮吸着汪曼春的玉乳。

汪曼春看着吮吸着她那片柔软的男人，皱起眉头，“你快点！嗯……我难受……”其实，她已经觉得火已经在下体熊熊燃烧了。下面不由自主的张开收缩，她迫切的需要明楼来填充自己。

明楼松了口，掰开汪曼春紧闭着的腿，隔着内裤用手指在腿心打着圈圈，“你下面……不够湿，我怕待会儿做起来你喊疼。”明楼对于这个可是深有体会的。当年两个小年轻不懂事，初尝禁果，前戏没做够，汪曼春疼得大叫，而自己似乎也不是那么舒服。

汪曼春开始眼神迷离，明楼吻上了她的唇，汲取她口中甜美的津液。明楼一手扯下汪曼春的内裤，在那花谷周围打着圈圈。晶莹剔透蜜液从幽径里涌了出来，被明楼搅得浸满花谷周围。花唇沾着蜜液接触了空气，有一种别样的感觉，汪曼春的脚趾头不禁紧紧地曲起来。

明楼满手都是蜜液，他看着身下的女人，突然用手捏了捏黑森林下那傲然挺立的花核。

“啊！……”汪曼春突然尖叫，原本被明楼掰开的双腿迅速地合上，一股热流涌了出来，似乎把床单都浸湿了，她呜咽道：“师哥……你别这样……”

“乖……”明楼轻轻地把汪曼春的双腿拉开，在幽径周围打着圈圈，时不时伸出一根手指头插进哪里。一根手指头，两根手指头，好紧。明楼轻轻地在幽壁里扩充着，“曼春……我要进来了。”

明楼握着自己那已经硬得发紫的粗壮，轻轻地插了进去。

“嗯哼……”突然有个硬物进来，汪曼春还是不适应的。因为这具身体显然不经人事，幽口不由自主的夹紧，将硬物往外推。

明楼被夹得生疼，他皱着眉头，拍了拍汪曼春的臀瓣，“乖……放松，放松一点，太紧了。”然后又抚摸着她的身体，嘴含着玉乳轻轻吮吸着，企图让身下的女人放松下来。

汪曼春试图让自己放松下来，胸口的酥酥麻麻感让下体迅速涌出蜜液。明楼又试着插入几分。他慢慢地插入，手不停地划过汪曼春的身体，渐渐地明楼好像触碰到了什么东西。他不在往前探，只是在这里轻轻地抽插着，幽口里带出一片湿濡。

汪曼春的幽口不断夹紧，放松。她喘息着，觉得下身越来越烫，越来越难受，她迫切明楼的深入。

“师哥……你慢一点……”  
明楼却没有听她的话，抽动得越来越快。蜜液随着抽送溢出幽径，淌在床上。

汪曼春觉得自己已经不能思考了。快感越来越强，她喘得口干舌燥。她只有用腿紧紧夹住明楼的腰才能让自己不掉下来。

“再深一点……”汪曼春祈求道。

明楼抽送了几下，突然往深处一插……

“啊！！……”汪曼春觉得自己好像被人硬生生地撕开成两半，下体火辣辣地疼。“呜……”她轻轻地啜泣着，似乎在控诉着明楼的暴行。

明楼正兴奋着，刚才的小打小闹完全满足不了他。他抽送着，连根挺入。汪曼春被迫接纳他的粗壮。明楼使劲地捣弄着幽谷里面的花蕊。一次又一次的冲锋撞开了花蕊。

汪曼春的幽径很会吸。千沟万壑的幽壁形成褶皱，紧紧地摩擦着，吮吸着闯进幽径的“枪支”。明楼迷恋这种感觉。这种美妙的感觉促使着他越抽越快，越抽越深。

“师哥……我……你慢点，慢点。”汪曼春轻轻地祈求着。她有点受不住了。

“怎么了……”明楼轻喘着，拨开她额头上的发丝，抚摸着她的脸颊。下面的动作依旧没有减缓的意思。

“慢点……师哥你太快了。我,啊……”明楼的一个小冲锋让汪曼春尖叫起来。

“慢点?呵……”明楼突然笑了，他凑了过去，说：“那你叫声老公听听。”说着又往前顶了顶。

“呜……”汪曼春的手已经没有力气，软绵绵的拍在明楼的肩膀上，浅浅地说道：“你坏……”

“我坏？！”明楼笑道，抽插的速度稍微放缓了一点，“你叫我老公那不是天经地义的事情吗？”

见汪曼春没有回应，明楼开始加快速度。

“嗯哼……哈……嗯……”汪曼春觉得明楼今晚压根儿就是把她拼了命的整。

“老公……”汪曼春蚊子般大小的声音从嘴巴里发出来。

“叫大声一点。”明楼又加快了速度。

“老公！”汪曼春叫道，“呜……明楼你慢点,慢点呀！”

明楼将汪曼春的双腿撑得更开，用力的捣弄着，“宝贝儿，我们一起……”

明楼用力向前一顶，汪曼春只觉得一阵生疼，一股热流喷了出来，涌进她的体内。

“嗯……”明楼抽出他还有些硬硬地粗壮，从汪曼春身上翻下来，轻轻地将她搂住，缓缓地拍着她的背。

汪曼春在明楼的怀里喘了许久，听见明楼低低的笑声，恢复好一点儿的她一巴掌重重的拍在明楼的胸膛上，软绵绵道：“明楼，你坏死了！”

这一巴掌根本就拍不痛明楼。因为汪曼春早就被他“折磨”得没有了力气。

“你还有力气打我？……看来你还不累。我们在活动活动？”明楼支起身子，大有大战几回合的趋势。

“不要！”汪曼春有些怕怕了，“痛死我了！有你这么折腾人的吗？”

明楼看汪曼春那样，知道自己玩得有些大了。

“我好痛……”汪曼春扁扁嘴。

“哪里痛？”明楼掀开被子，准备查看。

“你下面痛，是不是？”明楼看见汪曼春的腿根处和大腿内侧沾满了鲜血，还有一些从里面溢出来的精液。

“嗯……”汪曼春脸色坨红，难为情的点点头。

“我去拿条热毛巾给你擦一下。”明楼起身拿了一条热毛巾，轻轻地给汪曼春擦拭着大腿内侧和腿根处的血迹。看着汪曼春的花谷被自己折腾得红肿，明楼觉得自己刚才实在是太猛浪了。

第二天日上三竿，汪曼春才醒过来。醒来之后发现明楼不在了。

“师哥?”汪曼春叫着明楼。  
“怎么了？还痛？”明楼端着一杯蜂蜜水走了过来，“需要我让家庭医生开点药吗？”

“不用了。我休息一下就好。”叫家庭医生开药？那多难为情。

“来，喝点蜂蜜水。昨天叫得……嗓子都干了吧。”

“明楼！”汪曼春捏着明楼的侧腰，“这个月你别想碰我了！你混蛋！”


End file.
